Duck Dodgers's Saga
by Timon Constantine
Summary: The ongoing series of Duck Dodgers mixed with an original story idea I once had. please R&R nice things
1. The New Boss

_Disclaimers: _

_Duck Dodgers, Space Cadet, Marvin the Martian, and all other related items/characters © Warner Brothers _

_The character of John Dallas Whiskey © me: T.C._

_With apologies to George Orwell for evident scene steal from his book "1984"_

**_Duck Dodgers's Saga_**

_By Timon Constantine_

_**Episode 1: The New Boss**_

A spaceship floated silently through space, for the occupants were in no hurry. The Space Cadet looked over the controls of the spaceship. Even though they were in auto-pilot, he made sure that everything was nominal. Duck Dodgers then entered in quite drowsily, carrying a cup of coffee in an attempt to wake up. The Cadet saluted Dodgers before going back to his work. Dodgers yawned heavily as he sat in the captain's chair.

"Uh, Duck Dodgers," said the Cadet, "There is a message from Base Control." "Put it on big screen, Cadet." said Dodgers, yawning once more. The holographic screen turned on, but it wasn't the normal boss. It was a tall man with dark features. A cowboy hat obscured his face.

"Duck Dodgers, I presume?" the man said.

"Yeah, I am he," said Dodgers, "And you might be?"

"Call me John," said John, "Your old boss has been fired, and I have been chosen to take his place."

"And you got your first mission for me already?" Dodgers asked.

"Yes, I do indeed, Dodgers," said John, "First, I wish to test you as your first mission. The first test shall be of loyalty. The test will begin tomorrow, Dodgers. Good luck." With that, the screen went blank. The Cadet looked over to Dodgers, to find Dodgers sleeping with his eyes open. The next day, Dodgers walked down the corridor towards his own room. Along the way, he got a call on his cell phone. Taking it out, the Cadet appeared on the screen.

"Uh, sir, the Martians have just surrounded us." the Cadet said. Dodgers headed quickly to the bridge. As soon as Dodgers sat on the captain's chair, Marvin the Martian appeared on the holographic screen.

"Ah, Duck Dodgers," Marvin said smugly, "We met again."

"Yeah, yeah, say pal, this isn't a good time for me." said Dodgers.

"Nonsense, Dodgers!" shouted Marvin, "We will battle, or I destroy your Earth!" The screen changed to an image of Earth, where Martian ships were surrounding it. Dodgers gulped loudly and thought fast. "What say you, Dodgers?" Marvin said. Dodgers smiled back at Marvin.

"I say you underestimate me once again, Marvin!" Dodgers said, and without another word went into ramming speed. He rammed head-on into the Martian's ship. Dodgers then unleashed a hail of bullets so close to the ship. Marvin pulled back. Dodgers let him go, and then sent a wave of electricity onto the smaller Martian ships around Earth. The ships shook for awhile before they all exploded. Earth was unaffected, and Marvin had fled. Dodgers celebrated, and soon there came a call from John.

"Congratulations, Dodgers," said John, still with the hat low over his face, "You have passed my first test. Now for your second test."

"Whoa, wait a second, Johnny my boy," said Dodgers, "You mean to say the Martian invasion just there was all part of your test?"

"Yes, who did you think gave them such a plan as that of which you saw, Dodgers?" asked John.

"What were you thinking? I could have failed!" Dodgers shouted.

"But you didn't, Dodgers. Now for your second test. The test will begin in an unknown time to you. So suspect anything, Dodgers. Good luck." With that, John disappeared again, leaving the Cadet and Dodgers to their own thoughts. As Dodgers played a game of chess with the ship's computer (Dodgers played black and the computer played white. None were in the lead yet), the Cadet steered the ship through space aimlessly.

The game of chess with Dodgers and the computer was really heating up. Dodgers had just made a strategically good move, and the computer went into deep thought. The computer struck back, making what seemed a suicidal move. Dodgers sat back and took in the board. The move the computer made seemed very dangerous to white (the computer) and yet the computer made the move anyway. Dodgers didn't think much of the play he was to do next, but more of the move the computer made and why the computer had made it. Dodgers sat straight up once more and came back with his own move, completely ignoring the piece the computer had moved. Dodgers's move checked the computer's king as well as threatening the computer's queen. The computer went into another deep thought. A few minutes later, the computer offered to make the game a draw. Dodgers declined, always wanting to see everything to its end. The computer fell silent, and then made its move quite quickly. The computer had moved its king, of course, leaving its queen open for Dodgers's knight. Dodgers didn't take the queen, however; instead, Dodgers put more force on the queen by adding his bishop to the threat.

The computer suggested a new game of tic-tac-toe, to which Dodgers said no. The computer decided to ignore Dodger's threat, thinking it nothing but a bluff. It moved its t own bishop, threatening Dodgers's king in one more move. Dodgers then struck quickly by taking away the computer's queen. The computer now moved its bishop, checking Dodgers. Dodgers had foreseen this and had already been prepared. He took the bishop away, and stared at the computer, even though the computer couldn't stare back. The computer than made a simple move, allowing Dodgers to check the king once more. The computer moved the king the only place to go, where Dodgers then made the last moved and check-mated the computer. Just then, John came up on the holographic screen again. "You passed the test, Dodgers," said John, "One more test awaits you." With that, he disappeared again. Dodgers looked questioningly over to the Cadet, who just shrugged.

Dodgers stretched from his bed and changed from his pajamas to his space suit. Heading to the bridge, he found that John was on the holographic screen.

"Ah, Dodgers, there you are," said John, "Tell me, how many fingers am I holding up?" John then held up four fingers. Dodgers looked questioningly to the Cadet, who just shrugged again.

"Four, Johnny." Dodgers said.

"And if I were to say that it was five and not four, then how many?" John asked. "Four, Johnny." said Dodgers, slightly confused by the question. John sighed deeply.

"How many fingers, Dodgers?" John persisted.

"I said four, Johnny." Dodgers said. This time, Dodgers was struck by an electrical bolt.

"How many fingers, Dodgers?" John asked, more angrily.

"It's four fingers, John!" shouted Dodgers, receiving a more painful electrical shock than before. The Cadet tried to help Dodgers, but found that he was stuck to the spot by an unknown and unseen force.

"How many fingers, Dodgers!"

"It's bloody four, you psychopath!" Another electrical shock, more painful than the other two combined.

"How many fingers, Dodgers?" Dodgers shook away the pain and looked at John. The hat still obscured John' face, so Dodgers looked angrily at the hat.

"What is the bloody point of this, John!"

"It doesn't matter, Dodgers," said John, taking down his fingers, "You have failed this test. Two out of three though have made you pass my mission. I accept the job of being your new boss, Dodgers; though albeit a little reluctantly."

"By the way, what is your full name, John?"

"It is John D. Whiskey, Dodgers. I shall see you tomorrow." With that, John's image disappeared. The Cadet was finally let go from the force and helped Dodgers to his feet.

"Captain Dodgers, that name of his." said the Cadet.

"Yes, John Dallas Whiskey," said Dodgers, "The hero of the year 2222."

"What is he doing as our boss?"

"I have studied this John and how he became the hero of 2222," said Dodgers, "And this John who is now our boss is not the real John. But he does have the same hat." "So is he the real John D. Whiskey, or is he a fraud?"

"I don't know, Cadet," Dodgers said, "But I have a feeling we'll soon find out."


	2. The Martian Invasion, Pt 1

_Disclaimers: _

_Duck Dodgers, Space Cadet, Marvin the Martian, and all other related items/characters © Warner Brothers _

_The characters of John Dallas Whiskey and Michael Good © me: T.C._

**_Duck Dodgers's Saga_**

_By Timon Constantine_

_**Episode 2: The Martian Invasion, Part 1**_

Duck Dodgers entered the bridge. The Cadet saluted Dodgers before returning to the weekly check-up. Dodgers sat down on the captain's chair, putting his feet up on the steering wheel. Suddenly, the holographic screen came on with John, still covered by the hat.

"Dodgers, there seems to be Martian ships gathering near Mars, seeming to be preparing for an invasion. I want you to go over there and see what's up. If they are indeed planning an invasion, use whatever means necessary to stop them."

"Got it, Johnny, ol' boy." said Dodgers as he headed for Mars. Once within range, Dodgers had the Cadet run a view of the ships' positions. A few seconds later, the Cadet notified that the ships just seemed to be hovering above Mars, close yet far enough away from the planet's gravitational force. Dodgers examined the ships' position. He then found that they closely resembled a chess formation of one side, like the blacks.

Dodgers ordered for recruitments, in which they came in about twenty minutes. Having them line up in chess formation; Dodgers placed his own ship where the king on a board would go. Though Dodgers knew that the Martians wouldn't act out the battle like a chess game; so he told the others to wait and only charge on his command. Giving about ten minutes for the Cadet to spy on the Martians, he ordered the charge when the Cadet came back empty-handed on why the ships were there in the first place. Leading the charge, Dodgers was the first to crash into the Martians ships.

Barely missing the first row of ships, Dodgers found that the Martians had been completely oblivious to Dodgers or the other ships. Dodgers and the others easily defeated the first through three rows. The last two rows were now aware of their presence, and were a little harder. Dodgers headed to the surface of Mars, wishing to see why the Martian ships had not landed. Landing safely, Dodgers got out of his ship with a laser gun raised. He left the Cadet inside to make sure no Martians took it over or anything like that. He found that all the Martians seemed to be at the city hall. Entering in, Dodgers overheard the Martian Queen finishing her speech.

She saw Dodgers and ushered him forward. The other Martians booed and threw various non-lethal items at Dodgers. Dodgers reached the stage and stood beside the Queen.

"Hearken, here is Duck Dodgers, conveniently arriving none the sooner," started the Queen, "So, Dodgers, you may be wondering why we had about five rows of Martian ships hovering over Mars?"

"Uh, yes, that question did cross my mind." said Dodgers, thoroughly confused. "It is because New World is rising once more, but here in Mars, instead of Earth." said the Queen.

"New World," said Dodgers, "The American government in the 23rd century that was overthrown by John Dallas Whiskey with the help of the White's Rebellion, started by Jessica White?"

"You have studied your Earth's history well, Dodgers." said the Queen.

"But it still doesn't explain the Martian ships."

"They were set there to get you to come here, Dodgers," the Queen informed, "The question is, will you help us, Dodgers?"

"Why should I help Mars, whose been attacking my Earth and trying to kill me for some time?"

"If you agree to help Mars, I shall sign a peace treaty with your Earth, and we will get married, you and I, Dodgers; so that the bond between Earth and Mars can be tighter." The Queen said. Dodgers celebrated greatly in his mind, but he took care in not showing it on his face.

"Well, how can I say no to that proposition?" Dodgers said, "So what do you want me to do?"

"I want you to find Michael Good, who is somewhere in the recesses of Mars' old kingdom." said the Queen.

"The president of New World is still alive?" said Dodgers, "I thought Whiskey disposed of Good back in the year 2222."

"That's what the records of Earth say, yes," the Queen said, "But it would seem that Good is also part robot."

"The secret of Good being a cyborg was found years ago, in the same year of 2222, to be exact; by Whisky." Dodgers informed.

"Yes, but it would explain why he is still alive after all these years. Being a cyborg does give one eternal life. And what about this Whiskey fellow, Dodgers?"

"The hero of 2222, he overthrew Michael Good and New World with the help of the White's Rebellion, which was led by Jessica White."

"You already said that… What had become of Whiskey after he overthrew Good and New World?"

"I do not know for certain."

"Well then, Dodgers, I suppose you'll turn into another John D. Whiskey to help us, won't you?"

"Uh, maybe," said Dodgers, "Could you perhaps follow a plan of my making?" "You made a plan, Dodgers?"

"Yeah, and if you don't pay attention, you might get confused. It's a bit complicated." said Dodgers, and then he went over his plan to the Queen. The offshoot of his plan was that the Queen and her fellow Martian would create a sort of Martian Invasion of their own planet to try to drive Michael Good out, if he was indeed in Mars. Though the Queen thought this plan idiotic at first, after Dodgers explained it thoroughly, she was amazed at how simple the plan was and how there was a big chance of it actually succeeding. Thus she informed the rest of the Martians of the plan. And then, come tomorrow morning, they would carry it out.

The Martians tore into the underground facility of New World, destroying everything in their wake. Duck Dodgers flew in with a small attack ship of the Martians, flying around, not firing a shot. He was saving up for the ultimate bad guy at the end, whom Dodgers suspected to be Michael Good. Dodgers busted through the door of the big boss and exited the ship to aim his laser pistol at the figure at the far end of the room. As the figure turned to face Dodgers, Dodgers was stunned and lowered his pistol. Out of all the people Dodgers suspected to find right now, his old friend, Bugs Bunny, was not one of them. But there in front of Dodgers was Bugs himself with a black cape flowing about him.

_**To Be Continued…**_


	3. The Martian Invasion, Pt 2

_Disclaimers: _

_Duck Dodgers, Space Cadet, Marvin the Martian, and all other related items/characters © Warner Brothers _

_The characters of John Dallas Whiskey and Michael Good © me: T.C._

_Lightsabers (can he copyright a weapon? Better safe than sorry) & the prospect of Jedis © George Lucas_

**_Duck Dodgers's Saga_**

_By Timon Constantine_

**_Episode 3: The Martian Invasion, Part 2_**

Duck Dodgers flew in with a small attack ship of the Martians, flying around, not firing a shot. He was saving up for the ultimate bad guy at the end, whom Dodgers suspected to be Michael Good. Dodgers busted through the door of the big boss and exited the ship to aim his laser pistol at the figure at the far end of the room.

As the figure turned to face Dodgers, Dodgers was stunned and lowered his pistol. Out of all the people Dodgers suspected to find right now, his old friend, Bugs Bunny, was not one of them. But there in front of Dodgers was Bugs himself with a black cape flowing about him.

Dodgers stared at Bugs, his gun slowly lowering as Dodgers could not believe his eyes. Bugs was smiling, starring back at Dodgers.

"Nice of you to join me, Dodgers," Bugs said, "From your expression, I take it you are confused as to what I am doing here."

"The thought crossed my mind." Dodgers said after he got his bearings. Bugs chuckled to himself, moving towards Dodgers.

"Isn't it obvious, Duck?" Bugs said, "I did it for power!"

"But why?" Dodgers pressed, more to buy time than anything else.

"Simple," Bugs started, "Michael Good, leader of New World, offered me the place of his right-hand man. I would get most of the power, like a vice president, if you will. All I have to do is stop the opposition. And sadly, you are part of this opposition. Since you are a friend of mine, I'll give you a choice. Either join us or turn away."

"And if I stay to fight back?"

"Then doubtless one of us will be a bleeding pulp near to death." Bugs stated. Dodgers didn't like the sound of that at all.

"Those are all my choices then, are they?" Dodgers said, lolling it around in his head for a long minute, "Well, tell you what. Why don't I stop Michael Good and his plans without facing you with the very possible chance of me being left near to death as a bleeding pulp?"

"I'm afraid that that is not an option." Bugs said, reaching into his cloak to draw out a lightsaber with a black beam. Daffy raised his pistol, but knew that it was practically useless against a lightsaber. Bugs started to slowly approach Dodgers and Dodgers slowly backed away. His back hit the wall and Dodgers fired a shot more from rising panic than to actually hit Bugs.

Bugs easily deflected it away as he smiled evilly. Dodgers looked to his left and right, shooting wildly in the general direction of Bugs. Bugs easily deflected the shots and raised his lightsaber to strike Dodgers dead. Dodgers had a sudden release of adrenaline that propelled him out of the way and able to side kick Bugs in his guts, sending Bugs rolling. Dodgers aimed the pistol to Bugs head.

"Alright, what's really going on here?" Dodgers demanded. Bugs got up and slashed the lightsaber to slice Dodgers's pistol in half. Dodgers gulped, tossed the other half, and did what he does best: run the hell away. Dodgers screeched to a halt at the closed and locked door. He turned back to Bugs in time to catch a lightsaber Bugs tossed at him.

"I like a relatively fair fight." Bugs said, waiting patiently. Dodgers turned it on, and with no experience with it, stood where he was. Bugs charged at him and Dodgers had to rely on his survival instinct. He successfully parried the first blow and rolled off to his left. Bugs was close behind, landed expert blows, but all being blocked by Dodgers' instinct. Bugs lifted his palm and sent Dodgers flying into the wall, practically on him to finish him off with the death blow.

Dodgers, though, proved to be faster, and slashed at Bugs back. It hit, but the cloak seemed to deflect the lightsaber's blow. Bugs twirled, swirling his lightsaber at Dodgers. Dodgers jumped back and assumed a defensive posture. Bugs growled, not believing this bloody amateur was besting him. With a snarl, he attacked furiously.

Dodgers did his best blocking, slowly being pushed back. Dodgers sensed the wall coming closer and closer, and soon he would be in quite the fix. So Dodgers ducked and tripped Bugs. Bugs hit the floor and rolled over backwards to get back to his feet.

Dodgers was running for the door, getting his lightsaber ready to cut through. About halfway, he was thrown to the ground as the door was blasted open from the other side. Bugs took this opportunity to get away. He would fight Dodgers at a later date.

Dodgers got up and was swarmed by fellow Martian soldiers, arms at the ready. Dodgers had them think that all was fixed and they shouldn't worry anymore of Michael Good or New World on Mars. With a cheer, they carried Dodgers out. Dodgers took one more look back before the doors closed.

Dodgers stood in the midst of the celebration, the queen standing beside him. Dodgers was sure that this was all preplanned, but that was at the back of his mind. In the front of his mind was the queen and what they were going to do that night. The queen stood up to make a speech.

"My fellow Martians," she started, "We are gathered today to thank our savior from the diabolical government known as New World: Duck Dodgers." Dodgers could see Marvin sitting on the other side of the queen, arms folded around his chest and slightly angry, "We ask for him to know make a speech." Just as Dodgers got up, a laser blast shot through the queen's gut. A troupe of Martians ran towards where the laser blast was suspected to have been shot from as Dodgers caught the falling queen. The queen grasped her wound as she looked up into Dodgers' eyes.

"So, Dodgers, I see you have not really gotten rid of the enemy." the queen said. Dodgers smiled weakly.

"Not entirely, no..." Dodgers said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I am sure you won't screw up again." The queen said before her last breath escaped her. Dodgers laid her down and let the medics get to her. He grabbed a nearby pistol from a Martian and jogged off to his ship, the Space Cadet starting up the engines. Marvin had things slightly under control, but Dodgers had a sense that the culprit was about to escape via spaceship amidst the chaos on ground. The Space Cadet was able to spot a lone, unidentified ship leaving Mars' atmosphere. Dodgers smiled to himself, sat in his chair and ordered the Space Cadet to follow at a nondescript distance.

Bugs paced on his own ship, the one Dodgers was following. The aliens had already spotted Dodgers's ship, but Bugs ordered them to act normally and make the ship seem like its sensors didn't pick them up yet. Bugs was waiting for his master, Michael Good, to come up on the view screen so he could report. When Good finally came on, he looked angry. Well, more so than usual.

"Where the hell is Dodgers!" he shouted. Bugs saluted swiftly.

"I have fought him in battle as you requested, and can say that plans have gone successfully." Bugs informed.

"Is Dodgers following you?"

"As we speak, my Lord. The plan as just entered Phase Two."

"Perfect. Just make sure Dodgers follows you." With that, the screen went blank.


	4. Xi Informs All

_Disclaimers: _

_Duck Dodgers, Space Cadet, Marvin the Martian, and all other related items/characters © Warner Brothers _

_The characters of John Dallas Whiskey, Michael Good, and Xanthia (Xi) are © me: T.C._

_Lightsabers (can he copyright a weapon? Better safe than sorry) & the prospect of Jedis © George Lucas_

**_Duck Dodgers's Saga_**

_By Timon Constantine_

**_Episode 4: Xi Informs All_**

Duck Dodgers watched the screen above of Bugs's ship. Dodgers had a small sense he was going into a trap, but he dismissed that as him being tired. His eyes felt like lead weights and more than once he would doze for a second or two before snapping awake. But the fatigue was too much and he fell asleep. The Space Cadet concentrated too much on Bugs's ship to take notice to the rear screen to see another ship following them.

_Dodgers... Dodgers... _Dodgers slowly opened his eyes and then blinked them rapidly to adjust to the sudden white light. He looked around to see no source for the voice. He got up and suddenly from his right was a young nun. She had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and was immensely beautiful. She slowly approached him, but Dodgers noticed she was floating a few inches from the ground.

"Who are you and where am I?" Dodgers asked. The nun smiled sweetly.

_I am known by many names. You may call me Xi. _She said, but her lips didn't move. She was using her mind to speak to Dodgers. _You are in a dreaming state, but I entered your consciousness to give you this message._

"Alright, Xi, what'cha got for me?"

_Soon, you will embark on a grand adventure, one where it is most likely you will be killed—_

"Whoa, wait a minute there. Killed? I don't know..."

_If you do not go forward with the quest before you to stop New World and Michael Good, then chaos and death will rule every galaxy. Nobody will be safe as all are hunted down even for the smallest infringement of the law set by New World._

"Alright, alright, but what is New World really?"

_As you already know, New World was a government started on Earth in the year 2022. In 2222, a small rebellion force known as White's Rebellion started to strike back against New World. With their leader Jessica White, they tried a futile attempt to execute Michael Good. Only when Jessica ran into John Dallas Whiskey did the tables start to turn._

"I know all that." Dodgers protested.

_I know you know; I just find it quite interesting._

"Alright, just go on please."

_First to talk of John Whiskey and why he influenced the outcome of all this._

"He was a crack shot and a lead strategist amongst many!" Dodgers blurted out. Xi glared at him, "Sorry, continue."

_As I was saying, John Whiskey, believe or not, actually stumbled into all of it. Frankly, he just didn't want to be killed. After seeing how excellent he was with the rifle, as you mentioned, Jessica set up to meet him secretively. When this was accomplished, she managed to get John on her side. With this highly intelligent man on the Rebellion side, New World very slowly started to fall. What would really spark its decline was Michael Good's disappearance._

_So with John by her side, White had her Rebellion strike the front of the bastion of New World as she and John sneaked in from behind to assassinate Good. It went well, as those kinds of plans go, until they got into Good's office on the very top floor. Good seemed to be expecting them._

_With devastating quickness, Good engaged them in combat. Not long into battle, they found out Good was actually a cyborg._

"Ah yes, and then he triggered some time-traveling machine that John jumped in to chase him."

_Quite right, though where he was sent, nobody knows. Of course, I know. But that's beside the point. About six years later, Michael Good was back and started again. Until now, New World was stationed only on Earth. But now, they are planning to take over the Milky Way Galaxy._

"And it's my job to see to it he doesn't, is it?"

_Yes, you've got it there, Dodgers. You'll need every bit of skill you got. Plus, a little training with a lightsaber. Find the Jedi Master known as the Young One on the planet of Phoenix in the Andromeda system. Oh, and I suggest you head there, for Bugs is drawing you into a trap. Now, I wish you luck on your adventure._

With that, everything went black and Dodgers awoke in the real world. He shook his head and told the Space Cadet to head for the Andromeda system. After a look at Dodgers, the Space Cadet turned and they hyper-spaced towards the Andromeda system.

On Bugs's ship, Bugs watched with growing anger as Dodgers turned and went off. He barked at the others to get his destination, but then Michael Good came on the screen again.

"Commander Bugs!" he shouted, and everything stopped, "My screens showing Phase Two of the plan seem to show me that Dodgers is leaving."

"Well, they're right there." Bugs said weakly.

"Then follow him, dammit!" Michael shouted. Bugs saluted sharply before administering the instructions.

As Dodgers's ship came out of hyper-drive, Dodgers had Space Cadet look for the Phoenix planet. Apparently, it was the fifth planet farthest from the sun and also the farthest from themselves. Dodgers sighed and had them get there as quick as possible. Bugs's own ship came out of hyper-drive, but they had a cloaking shield on, so they appeared invisible to Dodgers. As the planet Phoenix approached, Bugs turned off the shield and attacked.


	5. Battle over Phoenix

_Disclaimers: _

_Duck Dodgers, Space Cadet, Marvin the Martian, and all other related items/characters © Warner Brothers _

_The characters of John Dallas Whiskey, Michael Good, Young One, and Xanthia (Xi) are © me: T.C._

_Lightsabers (can he copyright a weapon? Better safe than sorry) & the prospect of Jedis © George Lucas_

_(I put in an explanation to Dodgers's sudden intellect just for Looneyman)_

_**Duck Dodgers' Saga**_

_By Timon Constantine_

_**Episode 5: Battle over Phoenix**_

As the first blasts hit Dodgers's shields, Dodgers took control and went into a barrel roll to his right. Bugs closely followed, laser blasts firing rapidly after Dodgers. The Cadet worked furiously at the controls.

"Remind me again why we don't have any bloody crew!" Dodgers shouted over the roar of the engine. The Cadet didn't hear, busy at work at keeping other ships at bay. Dodgers kept his ship near the planet of Phoenix without getting into its gravitational pull as best he could without also being shot down.

"P-p-p-p-perhaps if we went o-o-o-on the offensive, w-w-w-we could try and d-d-d-d-drive him away." The Cadet offered. Dodgers rolled this over in his head…

"Ah, it's worth a try!" Dodgers ordered, sending the ship into a barrel roll. Bugs flew straight, not performing any daring feats. As Dodgers shot back, a call came in from John Whiskey. Dodgers reluctantly patched it through.

"Bad timing, Johnny." Dodgers said through gritted teeth.

"I've been reading your past records, Dodgers. I got the impression you're exceedingly dumb. And yet I've witnessed cunning wit and intelligence." John said.

"Could we discuss this afterwards?"

"No, Dodgers, you will answer me now."

"Look, I admit I was lazy in my early years. But recently I saw that I hadn't really made much of myself. I was disgusted by the bumbling idiot walking around. So I became serious and began to educate myself to become a better civilian. Some frown at me for I am not as 'funny' as I was and therefore sort of 'out of character', you might say. But overall, it is my life and my decisions. I've always felt like some entity or entities were making me act like such an idiotic dolt. But now, I feel as if another entity has 'burrowed' me and allowed me to make a much more better being of myself. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm in the middle of a space dogfight." With that, Dodgers cut off the communication and dived straight for Bugs's ship.

Young One strolled from his small hut to look up at the starry sky. He had sensed some sort of battle happening out there in space. He did not own a space traveling vehicle so could not investigate personally. However, he could use the Force to investigate through his senses and mind.

Bugs had the ship dodge Dodgers's ship with a nose dive towards the planet. He then had it pull up and shoot off some homing rockets. Dodgers managed to shoot some down, but one blew up too close and caused a temporary failure of controls.

"Alright, Cadet, I want a landing on Phoenix one way or another! Which way seems more probable to you?" Dodgers shouted out.

W-w-well, it seems l-l-l-l-likely that we will c-c-c-crash on the s-s-s-surface." The Cadet stuttered out.

"Fair enough. Take her down!" Dodgers ordered.

Bugs Bunny smiled victoriously as he saw Dodgers's ship take a nose dive towards the planet with much smoke billowing forth from its sides.

"There, inform Lord Michael Good of Dodger's death, and then head back to the moon around Earth. As part of our deal, he'll have Earth soon enough." Bugs ordered.

Duck Dodgers and the Cadet limped from the wreckage, breathing heavily as they slumped to the ground a few yards off.

"Quite impressive." Young One said nonchalantly from a tree.

"Oi, are you the…?" Dodgers said weakly.

"Young One? Aye, I am he."

"How'd…"

"Xanthia communicated with me as well."

"Who the hell is she?"

"Xanthia, I just told you. If you ask of her history, well… I'm afraid that's a tale for another time. Rest for now. When dawn breaks, I'll wake you for your training."


End file.
